


Thrill Seeker

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Liam feels like doing something daring it’s always Louis he turns to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> A super short piece of fluff that may or may not cause a toothache...sorry i'm not sorry :)

Whenever Liam feels like doing something daring it’s always Louis he turns to. Skydiving, surfing, hell even riding bikes around London without security had held a certain level of danger so can you really blame Harry, his boyfriend for being a little miffed, because he wasn’t enough of a thrill seeker to please Liam?

Harry was curled up on his side of the bed in their shared hotel room, sulking when Liam returns from the epic nerf gun fight he’d had with Louis in the Times Square Toys R Us. Tossing his gun onto his still unpacked duffle bag he cautiously approached the lump that was his boyfriend.

“Babe, you awake?” He whispered, and heard a small sniffle but Harry remained otherwise quiet and still. Liam’s brow furrowed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing at the younger boy’s shoulders worried.

“Hey what’s this all about?” Letting out an agonized cry that could only be described as a dying whale noise Harry flung the covers off of him and sat up, eyes rimmed in red and puffy, his bottom lip trembling with emotion as he spoke:

“Are you just going to break up with me then, for Louis?” Liam blinked confused eyes at him.

“Come again?” Surely he’d misheard.

“Are. You. Leaving. Me. For. Louis?” Liam didn’t mean to, especially with the grave look on his boyfriend’s face but unable to stop himself Liam was suddenly laughing.

“You’re taking the piss with me, right?” Harry’s only response was to point at his face, where he was doing some hardcore pouting.

“Haz, babe no, of course not how could you ever think I would leave you for anyone let alone _Louis_?”

“You’re always doing _stuff_ with him.” And ok that sounded dumb even to his _own_ ears. Liam smiled, amused beyond measure at how adorable his boyfriend could be.

“Uh huh. Am I supposed to not hang out with my friends and bandmates now that we’ve made things official then?” Harry huffed out a frustrated breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way, it’s more the kinds of things you do with him…dangerous—scary things.

“Hey, if you’re worried about me getting hurt you know me, I always do my research before I…”

“No it’s not that, ok well yes it is but not _entirely._ It’s also that these are things you know I wouldn’t do…because I’m too boring for you?” And there it was, finally, the heart of the matter. Again Liam is overcome with inappropriate laughter but this time he does nothing to try and suppress it.

“Oh but Haz don’t you see I’ve chosen _you_ to share my most exciting and scariest adventure yet.”

“You have?” Harry asked, face knotted up in confusion. Liam brought a hand up to smooth the wrinkles in Harry’s forehead and smiled.

“Yes, the quite _thrilling_ adventure that is…love. I’ve given you my heart completely Harry and it’s the scariest thing I can ever imagine doing, but it’s yours and I never want it back alright?”

“Oh, Liam!” Harry exclaimed, nearly knocking the older boy off the bed climbing into his lap and kissing them both breathless.                                                                                                                                            


End file.
